La vie et la mort trépidantes de Mimi Geignarde
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: ONE SHOT Mais pourquoi Mimi pleurniche-t-elle sans cesse ?


_**La vie et la mort trépidantes de Mimi Geignarde**_

_**ONE SHOT**_

« Va soigner tes boutons », elle m'avait dit.

« Espèce de binoclarde ! », elle m'avait dit.

Alors j'étais allée pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. « Mimi la pleurnicharde », c'était un de mes surnoms.

Elle se moquait toujours de moi, Olive Hornby. Je la hais. Et je lui ai bien fait savoir. Après qu'elle a trouvé mon corps, je l'ai suivie partout pendant des semaines. Je me souviens, le jour du mariage de son frère, je n'arrêtais pas de répéter tout ce qu'elle disait. Hi hi ! Elle s'est mise à hurler, et après elle a même pleuré. Ouais, pleuré. Ça m'a fait du bien. Après le ministère m'a renvoyé ici, dans ces stupides toilettes où je dois passer mon éternité. Peu de gens traînent par ici, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle se moquait toujours de moi. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule. Les gens des fois ils me lançaient des livres dessus. Ou alors des cailloux. D'ailleurs même aujourd'hui on continue de m'en lancer. Mais je ne sens plus rien. « Mimi la mal-aimée », on m'appelait parfois.

Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ? Moi j'étais assise. Juste assise là. Je ne faisais rien d'autre. Bon, des fois je m'amusais à regarder les garçons, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave, si ? Tom Jedusor, je le regardais, il était beau. Et intelligent. Et jamais il ne s'est moqué de moi. Il avait toujours l'air occupé, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas à quoi il rêvait. Mais moi, j'en ai fait, des rêves avec lui dedans ! Olive Hornby, ou Mary Anderson, ou Elladora Black, elles se moquaient de moi : « Mimi la nulle ! Mimi la moche ! ». Et moi je pleurais, je disais « Arrêtez ! ». Et là il arrivait, le beau Tom Jedusor, avec ses mèches brunes qui brillaient sous le soleil, et il disait « Laissez-la tranquille ! ». Alors elles partaient, et elles étaient jalouses parce qu'après Tom il me prenait dans ses bras et… Oh non ! Je ne peux pas raconter la suite !

Mais ça n'arrivait jamais dans la vraie vie. Aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à moi. Ils faisaient comme les filles, ils se moquaient : « Mimi la râleuse ! Mimi n'a pas d'amis ». Même ce grand benêt de Hagrid, il se trouvait mieux que moi. Un jour, je l'ai entendu, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de m'entendre pleurnicher tout le temps. Mais je pleure si je veux, moi !

J'allais souvent dans ces toilettes pour pleurer, quand tout le monde était dans le parc ou dans les dortoirs. Et je parie que pas un d'eux ne s'est demandé où je pouvais être ! J'aimais bien pleurer, en fait. J'aime toujours. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne sens plus le goût salé des larmes qui coulaient jusque dans ma bouche. Parce que ce ne sont plus des vrais larmes. Des larmes de fantômes, c'est pas salé.

Une fois, le professeur Dumbledore il a vu que je pleurais. Il a été gentil. Il m'a dit que je devrais essayer de me faire des amis. S'il croit que c'est facile ! Moi je veux bien, j'ai essayé des fois. Je lui ai dit à Olive Hornby dans le Poudlard Express, en première année : « Tu veux bien être mon amie ? ». Parce que je connaissais personne. Mes parents ils sont pas sorciers. Ils y ont pas cru au début, à ces histoires de sorcellerie. Mais après ils ont dit « Bah, ça doit être pour ça que tu es si bizarre ! ». Ils pensaient que c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas d'amis dans mon quartier. Mais j'ai bien vu que, sorciers ou Moldus, c'était du pareil au même. Bref. Olive Hornby elle m'avait répondu que non, qu'elle voulait pas qu'on soit amies. Tout ça parce que j'ai de grosses lunettes, et de l'acné. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ah, j'ai bien été vengée, quand elle a découvert mon corps ! Ça faisait des heures que je pleurais, dans mes toilettes. Elle est venue, elle a dit « Ah, tu es encore là à bouder, Mimi ? Le professeur Dippet m'a demandée d'aller te chercher », alors elle a vu mon cadavre ! Elle a crié, crié très fort, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Elle disait « C'est horrible, c'est horrible… » Mais pourquoi ? Moi en tout cas j'aurais été contente si elle était morte. Des professeurs sont arrivés. Il y avait Dippet, Dumbledore, et le vieux Slughorn. Ils ont dit que c'était dramatique, que l'école allait probablement fermer. Dramatique ? L'école, fermer parce que je suis morte ? Moi ? Laissez-moi rire ! D'ailleurs elle n'a pas fermé. Évidemment. Ils ont trouvé un coupable. Ce benêt de Hagrid. Je ne sais pas si c'était lui, moi.

Ah, je ne vous ai pas raconté ? Comment je suis morte ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous intéresse mais… J'étais dans les toilettes et je pleurais, je maudissais Olive Hornby. J'étais en train de chercher un moyen de me venger quand j'ai entendu une voix. Un garçon, assurément. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce que la voix disait, c'était une langue bizarre, comme un sifflement… Alors j'ai ouvert la porte de ma cabine pour lui dire de s'en aller, que c'était les toilettes des filles, ici. Alors j'ai vu deux yeux jaunes, brillants qui me regardaient et c'est tout. Et je suis morte. Vraiment étrange comme mort. Le truc le plus bizarre qui me soit arrivé.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a eu beaucoup de gens à mon enterrement. Je n'y suis pas allée. J'étais occupée à suivre Olive Hornby partout. Très amusant ! Bon, j'ai dû arrêter. Alors je suis retournée ici. Je pensais avoir un peu de compagnie. Mais presque plus personne ne venait. Ou alors c'était des filles qui paraissaient très pressées, qui entraient et ne disaient même pas bonjour, qui sortaient et ne disaient même pas au revoir. Même les gens que je connaissais ne sont pas venus me voir dans mes toilettes, au début. Je ne manquais à personne. Vivante ou morte, c'était pareil. Sûrement même que morte je les embêtais moins.

Il m'est arrivé quelques trucs drôles, depuis que je suis ici. Harry, le bel Harry, venait me voir souvent à une époque. Je l'ai beaucoup aidé. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Hi hi ! Des fois je vais espionner les garçons dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je me cache les yeux quand ils entrent dans la baignoire et quand ils sortent, quand même ! Cedric Diggory, lui, je l'ai vu, il était très beau. Il paraît qu'il est mort. J'aimerais bien partager mes toilettes avec lui. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit un fantôme. Il a tort, c'est assez rigolo. Juste un peu ennuyeux par moment, surtout pour moi que personne ne visite. Harry et ses amis ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas venus me voir. J'imagine qu'ils sont occupés à autre chose, qu'ils ne pensent plus à moi. Qui pense à la pauvre Mimi, d'ailleurs ?

Les gens sont très vexants parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'était déjà vrai quand j'étais vivante. Ils parlaient de mes boutons sur le nez, sur les mentons, de mes grosses lunettes, de mes cheveux… Maintenant je me vexe moins souvent. Peut-être que la mort m'a appris à relativiser. Ou alors peut-être que c'est que je ne vois presque personne. Même Harry il est vexant des fois. Non mais, c'est vrai ! Parler de respirer, de vivre, de manger et tout ça, devant moi ! Alors que je suis morte !

Ouais, morte. Et je n'ai rien fait de ce que je voulais faire. Me venger d'Olive Hornby, la suivre jusqu'à sa mort. Aller une fois au club du vieux Slughorn (parce que bien sûr je n'ai jamais été conviée : pas assez douée, pas de famille célèbre !). Épouser Tom Jedusor. Avoir des amis.

Bon, je vous laisse, Peeves arrive. Il risque de me faire pleurer, je ne veux pas que vous voyiez ça.


End file.
